


Danny Avidan x Self-Harm!Reader: Tattoos

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self-Harm, Stress, Sympathy, Tattoos, suicide implication, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time you made a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Self-Harm!Reader: Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, trigger warning for self-harm, cutting, depression, and implications of suicide.  
> My mom said that if I can manage to keep clean, she would allow me to get a tattoo for my wrist where I cut it. I'm really hoping I can withstand it all. xoxo

“You want a tattoo?” Kevin asked you while you and he were hanging out.  
“Well, yeah,” you shrugged .”I mean, I've only just pierced my ears last week. Can't say that the tattoo doesn't come with that.”  
“It doesn't.”  
“It does for me.” Kevin smiled and rolled his eyes.  
“Right, so, if you're going to get one, what's it going to be?”  
“What's going on?” Danny's voice joined in when he strode through the room.  
“Tattoos,” you said. He half-grinned.  
“What, your ears weren't enough?”  
“Nope.” You smiled.  
“Are you sure, though? Tattoos are painful as hell if you do it in the wrong place.”  
“I was planning on my arms, somwhere near my wrists.” Danny nodded. Kevin had beeb long gone by now and Danny took his place.  
“Yeah? Here, let's look and see how far you want it.” He reached for your wrist but you pulled back. “What? Don't worry, we're just going to see.”  
“No, I've got it. I have a plan.”  
“Why can't I see?” You sighed, then faked checking your phone.  
“Shit,” you said. “Sorry, I have to run real quick. Suzy's got something going on.” You stood up quickly and walked out of the room, leaving Danny by himself.  
“Where's (YN) going?” Suzy asked once the door had closed. Danny looked back at her, then at where you had gone, then her again.  
“I thought...,” he said, trailing off. “She went to go talk to you.”  
“No, I'm right here.” Suzy sat down. “Did she tell you that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?”  
“She was talking about tattooing her wrist and arm, but she left before I could see where.”  
“Her...wrists?” Danny nodded. “Oh, shit, Danny. No one told you...”  
“...Told me what?” Suzy bit her lip. “Suzy, told me what?”  
“You know how (YN) and I are, like, childhood friends?” Suzy asked. Danny nodded, eager to figure out the root of the problem. “Well, once high school hit, she got under stress, and depressed, and she... Well, she-”  
“She didn't...”  
“She did.” Suzy waved her hands and shook her head. “It had gotten serious at one point, but never to...that point. You know?”  
“No... Yeah, I mean, I see what you're saying.” Danny lookee at the door you had rushed through. “How come no one told me?”  
“No one else knows, Danny. So far, now, you and I know. Why do you think she always wear long sleeves or wristbands? Of course that's why she wants to tattoo there.” Suzy sighed. “She's tired of looking at them.”  
“I'm going to talk to her about it,” Danny said, standing. Suzy tried to sit him back down, but he refused.  
“Danny, seriously,” she warned. “It's too sensitive of a subject. Let me talk to her first, then we'll get to you. Please.” Danny sighed and sat back down, fingers rubbing his temples.  
“Yeah, okay,” he said quietly. “Sure.”  
The next hour or so, you talked with Suzy. She confessed to telling Danny, but you didn't care. She had said he was willing to help as best he could. But she was proud of you for wanting to fix it, at least to the best of ink’s abilities.  
“Danny?” you asked as you walked inside. He was sitting alone on his phone, more likely than not reading something on Buzzfeed. He looked up at your voice.  
“Hey, (YN),” he said, attempting to sound cheerful. You sat back down.  
“Suzy said she told you.” His false smile dropped.  
“Uh, yeah, she did.” He leaned forward, intent. “Are you... I mean, is it bad?”  
“It used to be, I mean... Really bad.” You half-grinned. “But it's good now. Been good for a long time, actually. You can thank Suzy for finding me during all of it.”  
“...Can I... Can I look?” You glanced down at your jacket sleeves.  
“Yeah, here.” You pulled them up and revealed the redness of your depression. All bundled up like counting days, twenty in all. One more red in particular straight from your wrist to the middle of your forearm.  
“Wow,” Danny whispered. You let him trace a few, felt yourself shudder slightly. “I mean... Shit, I'm sorry. I really wish I had been there to help.”  
“Yeah, me too.” You pulled your sleeve back down. “But it's okay now, right?” Danny gave a grin at that.  
“I suppose it is.”  
“So... Suzy said you could help me look fot tattoo designs.” He nodded.  
“Actually, that's what I was looking at earlier. Here, pull up your sleeve again.” This time, you obliged without complaint as he swiped through pictures of wrist tattoos. “So it goes up this far...,” he muttered, looking at your wrist, “and these go up there and further.” He looked back up at you. “How much did you want to do?”  
“At least enough to cover it, more if it's not too bad.” He laughed.  
“It'll be a little stingy, but the end result is worth it this time, don't you think?”  
“Yeah. This time, it will be worth it.”


End file.
